


Sólo un sueño

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Cuando la noche llegó, ya todos se estaban alistando para regresar a sus dormitorios después de un largo día de trabajo. Sólo una persona permanecía ajena a este éxodo.





	Sólo un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction, Wattpad y Full Metal Alchemist Amino.

****Sólo un sueño** **

 

La teniente primera suspiró con frustración, golpeando ligera y rítmicamente el escritorio donde se hallaba trabajando con su birome. Una pila de documentos descansaba a su derecha, trabajo que aguardaba por ser leído, corroborado, firmado y archivado por ella. Muy temprano por la mañana habían llegado a la oficina y ahora, a escasos minutos del crepúsculo, tan sólo unos pocos habían logrado su objetivo que, por cierto, había sido hecho de muy mala manera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió muy lentamente, apareciendo tras ella sus compañeros de trabajo. La marcha era encabezada por Jean Havoc, seguido por Bresa, Falman y Fuery. Una simple y certera mirada, proveniente de aquellos hermosos pero peligrosos ojos caoba, les bastó a los hombres para acobardarlos y hacerlos casi retrocedes.

Casi porque, por una milésima de segundo, ellos pudieron ver algo más que sólo enfado e indignación en aquella formidable mujer. En los ojos de Riza también se reflejaban una infinita tristeza y dolor. Y tan pronto como esa pequeña pieza de vulnerabilidad traspasó su máscara de profesionalidad, fue sepultada y enterrada en lo más hondo de su ser.

Rápidamente, las últimas órdenes del día comenzaron a ser impartidas por la teniente, poder que le había sido delegado por el mismísimo Roy Mustang durante la mañana. De sólo recordar su estúpida sonrisa a Riza se le frunció el ceño, adoptando una expresión de disgusto que sus compañeros malinterpretaron e intuyeron que se debía a su lentitud para acatar sus palabras. Así que inmediatamente se pudieron a trabajar y, gracias a su ayudo, la documentación al fin fue terminada.

Cuando la noche llegó, ya todos se estaban alistando para regresar a sus dormitorios después de un largo día de trabajo, no sin antes disfrutar de una buena y merecida cena en el salón comedor. Sólo una persona permanecía ajena a este éxodo, luchando contra la pluma que sostenía su mano, firmando papeles viejos e inútiles.

―Oye ―le llamó Havoc, luego de haberles hecho una silenciosa seña a sus compañeros de que se adelantara―, ya es hora de irse.

―Sí, en un momento… ―comenzó la rubia, notando al fin lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ya nadie quedaba en el despacho del coronel, exceptuándolos a ellos dos. Respiró hondamente mientras dirigía una rápida mirada, comprobando que la estancia estuviese limpia y ordenada para el día siguiente―. Veo que ya se encargaron de todo.

Pese a la sorpresa de Hawkeye, sus palabras fueron dichas muy amenamente, mas en ellas aún podían vislumbrarse un ligero tono de decepción. Ahora ya no tenía motivo alguno para permanecer en aquel lugar un tiempo más.

―No te ves nada bien, debería descansar un poco. ¿Por qué no te tomas el día de mañana? ―le aconsejó el teniente, dándole una calada a su cigarro a fin de aparentar cierta ignorancia ante la verdadera causa por la cual Riza Hawkeye no parecía la misma mujer de siempre―. Estoy seguro de que al coronel no…

―Estoy bien, gracias ―lo interrumpió abruptamente, casi desafiante. Esta actitud los sorprendió a ambos que, por largos minutos, no supieron cómo reaccionar: ella por no estar acostumbrada a mezclar su vida personal con la laboral y él por no comprender las razones que llevaban a su superior a recurrir a otras mujeres cuando tenía una valiosa joya frente a su nariz. Realmente Roy era un condenado idiota―. No tienes que preocuparte ―continuó Riza ya más serena―. Estoy bien.

El rubio se la quedó mirando unos instantes, admirando en silencio la fortaleza de su compañera. Esa fuerza y confianza que siempre irradiaba, incluso aún en momentos de pura tensión en donde crees que ya nada puede hacerse. No, ella nunca se rendía.

Y era por esa razón que la apreciaba tanto. Cierto es que Hawkeye siempre fue una mujer reservada y estricta, pero eso nunca cambió su lado maternal, ese que la obligaba a preocuparse por los demás y de hacer cuanto estuviese a su alcance por ayudarlos. Jean podía jugarse su salario a que ese aspecto tan temible, a primera vista, era lo que fortalecía su verdadera forma de ser.

―Si tú lo dices ―comentó vagamente. Pese a que él hubiese preferido seguir insistiendo, sabía que nada lograría―. Encárgate de cerrar la oficina, por favor. Nos vemos mañana, teniente.

―Sí, buenas noches.

El hombre ya estaba por marcharse cuando, sin darse la vuelta, pronunció de forma lenta y clara.

―No dejes que te afecte. No nos gusta verte deprimida.

Y luego que la puerta se cerrara frente a ella, que los pasos de Havoc se perdieran por los pasillos del cuartel, que el lejano repicar de las campanadas de una iglesia se oyeran a lo lejos o que el suave viento helado golpeara los cristales de la ventana, Riza se sintió indefensa en la absoluta soledad del despacho de su superior. Abrumada por el caos de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, buscando apoderarse de ella: ira, desprecio, frustración, dolor, angustia, ironía, congoja… Todas y cada una de ellas luchaban por llegar a su maltrecho corazón y, antes de rendirse ante la impotencia que le causaba no poder tomar el control de sí misma, una solitaria lágrima escapó de su ojo, recorriendo con parsimonia su mejilla hasta hacer su camino a la nada.

Por un momento, Riza Hawkeye no pudo ni siquiera respirar, demasiado asombrada como para recordar esta práctica indispensable. Al instante siguiente, una tras otra fueron escapando aquellas lágrimas que no lloraba desde la muerte de su querido padre y, aunque ella no quería, poco podía hacía para detenerlas. Al final, el dolor había ganado.

Lentamente sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y su cuerpo cayó contra el frío y pulcro suelo, con una elegancia que nadie pudo admirar. Sentía tanta vergüenza, incluso en aquel desgarrador quiebre de su alma sentía humillación por sus propios actos. ¡Y es que no podía permitirse actuar así! ¿Qué es lo que haría si alguien llegara y la encontrara tirada patéticamente allí, lamentándose por un amor no correspondido? Además, si esto tanto le afectaba era por su propia culpa. Nunca debió haberse permitido sentir por él más que respeto porque, después de todo, ella sólo estaba allí para cumplir con su trabajo.

―Mi único deber es protegerlo ―musitó entre hipidos, sus ojos recobrando tenuemente su brillo característico.

Sí, esa era su obligación. Ella, la teniente primera, era la encargada de velar por la seguridad de Roy Mustang. Ella era su respaldo, nada más. Y, entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que lo veía su corazón latía con tanta intensidad que casi le costaba controlar? ¿Por qué cada vez que Roy le sonreía sentía cómo le faltaba el aire y le temblaban las piernas? ¿Por qué siempre que lo veía con otras una furia inherente brotaba desde lo más honda de su ser, asustándola a ella misma?

La respuesta era demasiado sencilla, tanto que rayaba la cruel verdad. Amaba a su coronel.

Estaba mal y lo sabía. Entre ellos no podía existir una relación de esa índole porque afectaría sus carreras y Roy tenía metas por cumplir. No pudo evitar reírse ante este pensamiento, burlándose de su propia ingenuidad. Si a Mustang le preocupara realmente cumplir sus ambiciones no desperdiciaría su tiempo en satisfacer sus placeres carnales o creándose una imagen de galán irresistible. Hawkeye debía aceptarlo. Si él no la miraba era porque en verdad nunca llamaría su atención, de nada le servía sufrir aquellos arrebatos emocionales cuando a la persona que los generaba ni siquiera le interesaban.

Y entonces, ¿por qué torturaba a su corazón, soñando con el día en que esos fuertes y cálidos brazos se cernieran sólo sobre su cuerpo? ¿Por qué guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón el momento en que él le susurrara al oído sentimientos que sabía nunca albergaría por ella? ¿Por qué seguía amándolo cuando sabía que Roy nunca lo haría?

Hawkeye suspiró cansinamente antes de ponerse de pie con lentitud, sin saber si hallaría la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. De momento, a lo único que podía aferrarse era al presente, a sus deberes y obligaciones como militar. Ya después recapacitaría sobre su futuro. Al menos por ahora, prefería continuar soñando que era acogida en los brazos de aquel ser amado que, tan hermoso como un cántico de ángeles, le susurraba cuánto la amaba.

Sólo así obtenía las fuerzas para permanecer a su lado, aguardando el momento en que su sueñe se hiciese realidad.


End file.
